Dejavu
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: 2x8059. A pergunta certa, no tempo certo.


**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence... ah, mas um Gokudera ia cair bem hoje... XD

::

Sabe quando você quer simplesmente escrever uma coisa pra te agradar?

Não tem valor nenhum, talvez sentido nenhum, pode ser só pra dar vazão àquela birrinha com o Hayato, ou pra abusar um pouquinho do jeito típico do Takeshi... sei lá.

Só sei que agradei-me e eis a fic aqui.

Se puderem se divertir também, just enjoy, minna.

::

PS.: O 'plim' foi dado enquanto eu lia a fic _Of Bazookas and Future Selves_ da _Hoshi-hime_. Culpada!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Deja-Vu**

Yamamoto piscou os olhos repetidamente, sem entender.

E não era porque nunca havia visto Hayato Gokudera na sua forma 10 anos mais velho. Depois de todos os problemas que haviam passado naquele "jogo de máfia" no futuro, não, isso não era tão absurdo de acontecer.

O que ele estava tentando entender era _por que_ havia aparecido _debaixo_ de um Gokudera 10 anos mais velho... e _nu_, como pôde notar.

-Droga. – foi toda explicação que ouviu.

Yamamoto riu, seu jeito tipicamente calmo, enquanto o outro se recompunha enrolado ao lençol.

Estava começando a entender muito bem.

/*/

-VOLTE AQUI SUA VACA ESTÚPIDA!

Gokudera apertava o punho com força, berrando na porta contra um bebê de cinco anos que corria chorando.

Ignorando o fato de Lambo ser um hitman, Guardião do Trovão da família Vongola – a mais forte da Máfia – e ser ainda responsável por uma arma que fazia viagens no tempo, a Juken Bazooka, bom, ele _ainda _erasó um bebê de cinco anos com cabelo esquisito.

-Você não vai mudar nunca, Hayato?

O italiano apertou os punhos com mais força, aquela risada calma e característica.

O que podia ser pior que um idiota fanático por baseball?

Só um idiota fanático por baseball 10 anos mais velho!

-EU NÂO TENHO QUE...

Hayato engoliu a seco sua fala ao se voltar para dentro do quarto.

Sabe o que podia ser ainda pior?

Um idiota fanático por baseball 10 anos mais velho e _nu_, sozinho com ele no quarto do Décimo.

/*/

-Então... hahaha... nós estamos nos dando bem?

Gokudera arregalou os olhos, mas por um breve momento. Os lábios esboçaram um meio sorriso no canto da boca, enquanto observava Yamamoto como quem olha uma foto antiga. Aquele idiota _sempre_ foi desse jeito, mesmo. Procurando não deixar as coisas se complicarem, ou parecerem difíceis demais. Principalmente para o explosivo italiano.

-Não é nada ruim...

Àquela altura, Gokudera pensava, já não adiantava tentar desmentir ou fingir nenhuma estória. Yamamoto podia parecer com um, mas não era nada idiota.

Podia pensar que tudo acontece por um motivo, ou uma bobagem parecida com essa.

Não queria sequer pensar nas conseqüências que aquilo traria para os dois, quando se reencontrassem no passado. Aliás, como estaria o Yamamoto com a sua parte jovem e ainda tão desenfreado e rebelde?

-Ei, Gokudera...

Os olhos negros estavam mais sérios, e o riso bobo e sem preocupações havia sumido do rosto do japonês. Hayato também ficou sério, freando suas preocupações e dando mais atenção para ouvi-lo.

-Você não pode me dizer... o que eu fiz, pode?

Hayato sentiu um nó na garganta, a fala engolido à seco.

Há quanto tempo não sentia isso? Ah... desde de...

-O que eu fiz pra você finalmente me aceitar, Hayato Gokudera?

/*/

-Estamos no quarto do Tsuna, não é mesmo? Onde ele está?

-Ele foi atrás daquela vaca idiota... e PARE DE AGIR NORMALMENTE!

Gokudera puxou a colcha que cobria a cama do Décimo, jogando por cima da versão adulta de Yamamoto. Será que ele continuava tão sem cérebro para _não perceber_ que estava sem roupa?!

-Tch, você não aprendeu nada nesses dez anos!

Mas Yamamoto não respondeu. Continuou o olhando, encarando como se calculasse a próxima rebatida para um home-run. Sim, era isso, Hayato conhecia muito bem aquele olhar, e o detestava.

Tanto quanto detestava saber que _prestava atenção_ em cada olhar diferente do idiota do baseball.

E quando finalmente um sorriso apareceu em cima daquela cicatriz que lhe cortava o queixo, o italiano sentiu a garganta dar outro nó. _Deja-vu._

-Você devia berrar menos, Hayato... hahaha... me pouparia muito trabalho!

Irritado, foi exatamente o que ele fez. Com força.

Arrancando aquele nó.

-E POR QUE EU FARIA ISSO?

Yamamoto apenas sorriu, esticando as duas mãos até segurar seu rosto.

_-Do que é feita a Tempestade, Hayato?_

/*/

-Você me fez a pergunta certa.

-E você respondeu? – Yamamoto perguntou, tão inocente quanto curioso.

Gokudera acenou que sim, vendo a fumaça rosa começar a emergir.

-_De Chuva..._ _A Tempestade é feita de Chuva._

O Guardião da Tempestade murmurou, a tempo de ver aquela cicatriz tão feia se apagar debaixo do sorriso mais idiota que ele já havia conhecido.

/*/

Quando a fumaça finalmente se dissipou, o jovem Yamamoto e o jovem Gokudera encontraram-se.

E se encararam.

Gokudera não berrou. Yamamoto não riu.

-Seu idiota.

-Hun?

-É _óbvio_ que eu sei a resposta! Eu... eu sou o braço-direito do Décimo, não tem como eu não saber uma coisa estúpida dessas!

-Hahaha... que bom, _Hayato_.

Yamamoto se levantou, sorrindo. E por um momento, Gokudera pensou ver aquele queixo enrugar-se levemente, como se tivesse nele uma cicatriz.

-Porque eu vou esperar até você me responder.

E o depois?

Bom, depois não se esqueçam que ainda havia um pequeno hitman de 5 anos na casa, que depois do choro de manha já voltara a correr por todos os cômodos, roubando a atenção e a paz daquele momento.

Gokudera voltou a berrar "Vaca estúpida" e "idiota do baseball".

Yamamoto voltou a rir, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

E tudo voltou a caminhar como tinha de ser, ao seu tempo.

**OWARI**


End file.
